


Holidays With The Party

by Lumax033



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumax033/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: How the kids spend the holidays.





	1. Easter

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally We Were Just Kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!! 
> 
> It's Easter 1985 and the kids have an Easter Egg Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful Easter and April Fools.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kids were sprawled out in the Wheeler's basement at eight am.

Nancy opened the door and smiled.

Max was curled up next to Lucas, El had her head buried in Mike's chest, Dustin was snoring on the couch, and Will was asleep outside the fort.

She descended down the steps into the 'Nerd Palace' and Steve called it.

She kneeled down shook El and Mike awake.

"Ellie, Mike, Time to wake up." She said softly gently shaking the two.

El slowly woke up and curled herself off Mike.

She sat up and stretched, the moved to let Mike crawl out.

Will woke up outside the fort from Nancy, Mike, and El's voices.

Nancy moved to wake up Max and Lucas.

She whispered, "Maxie, time to get up, breakfast is ready."

That got the redhead up.

Nancy had always been worried about the way Max slept, she slept as if always on alert, and never seemed to sleep very deeply.

Sometimes she felt bad about waking her up, but at the mention of food all that faded away and the girl was awake faster than you can say food.

Max very much wasn't a morning person, but promise of food got her up much faster than anything else.

Lucas woke up next to her, sensing she wasn't next to him anymore.

The girls went over to the couch and punched Dustin awake, it always seemed to get him going.

Once all six of the kids were awake the went upstairs to the dining room.

Karen brought out enough food to last a week,and the kids ate every crumb of it.

It's amazing what a few growing teenagers can do.

Nancy, Johnathon, And Steve all knew that the kids were a little to old for easter eggs hunts, but El had never done one and they couldn't keep that from her.

They had set up what Nancy considered the best Easter Egg Hunt ever.

It covered the entire backyard.

They had filled every egg with something special, some had candy, some had toys, some had cash.

There were 100 eggs in total, all hidden in different spots.

The ones with toys were hidden in easeur spots, while the ones with cash were in harder spots.

There were thirty eggs with cash. Some had ones, some had fives, some had tens, and five of the eggs had twenty dollar bills.

The three teens waited while the kids got dressed.

Once they were ready they fave them their baskets. A Pink one for El, Green for Max, Yellow for Will, Blue for Lucas, White for Mike, and Red for Dustin.

They kids ran outside, looking across the yard for any obvious ones.

They began looking through the bushes, trees, and tall spots of grass.

There were 100 eggs, which came out to 16 eggs each with four left over for Holly, who was doing a hunt at the park with her classmates.

El ran across the patio, seeing a pink dot in the bush across the yard.

She pulled out the egg and shook it, hearing something small rattling inside.

She placed it in her basket and ran off to find more.

It was an hour before the kids had found half of the eggs.

"Found one" El called, "but I can't reach it!"

"Here, I got it." Johnathon grabbed the egg out of the tree and handed it to his step sister.

By lunchtime they had found all the eggs and ran inside to open them.

There was Candy, Necklaces, toy cars, and coins thrown all around the basement as they dug through their stuff.

Max had found two tens, a five, and one, and a twenty, as well as a lot of candy, a few brackets and knick-knacks, and a three out of twelve chocolate coins, but she gave one to Will, who only found one coin.

Lucas found a five, three ones and a twenty, and some knick-knacks, he gave all the bracelets and necklaces he found to El, and also found two chocolate coins.

All the boys and Max gave the jewelry items they found to El and they traded different knick-knacks like cars and keychains for things like candy and ones with each other.

El found a lot of her favorite candies like smarties and laffy taffy, as well as two golden chocolate coins and some oreos. She got a lot of jewelry as well as her own from her friends. She got a twenty, two fives, and a ten, and also a one that Mike gave her.

Mike got three ones, two fives, and a ten but gave one of his ones to El. He also found things like candy and toy cars, as well as two chocolate coins.

Will found a five, a one, two tens and a twenty. He also got candy and a small set of crayons. He found one chocolate coin but max gave him her extra.

Dustin got two ones, a ten, a five, and a twenty. As well as candy, cars, and some rings he gave to El. He also found two golden chocolate coins and some golden oreos.

In the end the party had the best Easter ever, until Billy showed up that afternoon looking for his sister who had come over the night before without permission...


	2. Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids show El the ropes of what they call the Fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT FINISHED!!!!!!

"What is independence day?" 

El startled Max who was sewing a button back onto a dress if Els right beside her.

El was immersed in the television when a commercial played.

The screen was covered in red white and blue as the ad went on about the store's huge independence day sake.

Max looked up from her sewing in time to see the commercial end with fireworks.

"Well, every year on the fourth of July Americans celebrate their freedom during independence day. No one calls it that though, its called fourth of July." Max explained going back to her sewing.

"You'll understand more once Hopper teaches you American History," Max said not looking up from her work on El's frilly 'going to church with the Wheeler's' dress.

 "What do you do on Fourth Of July?" El asked, turning to look at Max finishing the work on her dress. 

"Basically you just watch fireworks at night. That's really the only special thing about it. A lot of people have different traditions though." Max cut off the end of the thread and tied it off, securing the button.

"Oh." El was silent for another moment. She had seen fireworks on tv and The party had watched them on New Years too. She decided forth of July would be fun.

"What do you do on Fourth of July.?" El asked Max again looking at her putting away her needle and thread spool.

"El I just told you. Oh, wait- What do I do? Well, back home I used to always go with my dad to the water park in the city and then we would set off fireworks on the beach at night." Max said closing her sewing kit.

"Oh." El was quiet again.

Max got up and carried the dress back to Els room, putting it away in her closet before returning to the couch next to El. Both girls were silent.

\------

July 2, 1985.

El was allowed to go out on rare occasions. This was one of those times.

The party decided to take her to buy Fireworks downtown. They were going to light them off at the quarry with permission from the owner that Hopper had pulled some strings to get.

They were at Steves house getting ready to leave. None of them could drive and had gotten Steve to agree to take him with El's begging.

Steve had come to the realization that since he was staying in Hawkins to be a policeman, the kids were going to follow him and he soon became their personal taxi.

The kids were only getting bigger though as they got older, and that meant they couldn't all cram in the back seat of Steve's five-seat car. He could barely fit two people in the back seat, much less five growing teens.

Do he had given up and bought a van using the cash his parents had given him for groceries. He didn't need it since he was working now and could afford his own stuff, but it did come in handy in getting him a new car.

So the kids ran out to the driveway. Racing towards the car.

"I call shotgun!!" Max called racing up to the passenger's side door. I'm and Mike took the very back seat with Will and Lucas was on the right side behind Max in the middle and Dustin on the left side behind Steve.

The ride downtown was unbearable even with the new car. All the kids ever did was scream and fight. Steve needed some ear bleach after listing to what they were talking about.

 They were getting out of the car and rushing into the small tent and grabbing everything they could see. Bombs, rockets, sparklers, everything they could shove into their baskets.

Steve watched the kids run around the tent and sighed, knowing his wallet would be empty at the end of their shopping spree.


End file.
